Who is?
by Ava-Connie
Summary: Side-fic to "Can You Have A Romance OC?" Twenty-five things that encompass each character, starting with Sophie.  Idea from Scribbler's "Twenty Questions."
1. Who Is: Sophie

**A/N: This is a sort of, companion drabble thing to my fic "Can You Have A Romance OC?" I shamelessly stole the idea from Scribbler, an amazing fanfic writer who I am insanely proud to share a Trope Page with. The idea in questioin is to write out Twenty things that your character is, besides the obvious, or if it is the obvious, you've got to write it in a away that makes it fresh.**

**ENJOY.**

**~Ava.**

**~XxX~**

Who is Sophie?

1. Sophie is hair as red as her cheeks when embarrassed.

2. Sophie is singing aimlessly and constantly, but stopping the second she hears any form of movement.

3. Sophie is 'Callaghan' to only one person. Anyone else gets a _very_ sharp 'No' and a glare to roast small animals from forty feet away.

4. Sophie is a truly horrible sense of direction. Even with a map.

5. Sophie is air piano solos in her room.

6. Sophie is abandonment issues made good.

7. Sophie is an eyes-closed, in-at-the-deep-end leap into the first real friendship of her life.

8. Sophie is pissing you off for your own good.

9. Sophie is appreciating good sarcasm Even when it's directed at her. Especially when it's directed at her.

10. Sophie is dying her hair blue after being taken out of school just to feel deliberately different rather than having the image forced on her by others.

11. Sophie is an unexpected hug. Unexpected by both people.

12. Sophie is tricking small children, but hiding love underneath the general uneasiness.

13. Sophie is a confused feeling whenever she sees a certain CEO.

14. Sophie is a battered blue ruffled blouse that she now considers her most faithful friend.

15. Sophie is going to sic her dog on you once she gets out of quarantine.

16. Sophie is pure, undiluted persistence when she wants to know something.

17. Sophie is British pop culture references in Japan and attempting to explain it in it's entirety.

18. Sophie is a foulmouth around everyone except under fourteens. If she swears around Mokuba, you've got f_ar_ more serious things to be worried about.

19. Sophie is dedication to those she loves.

20. Sophie is not above throwing things at you if you piss her off and you'd do well to remember that.

21. Sophie is a mind in the gutter and a bit lip trying not to laugh about it.

22. Sophie is overly long words pronounced in an Upper Class English accent but peppered with slang that not even her own Mother understands sometimes.

23. Sophie is a genuine half-smile coaxed out of an ice-cold jerk for reasons not even she knows but is quite content to deal with.

24. Sophie is not interested in your money thank _you_.She didn't even know you existed before she met you anyways.

25. Sophie is going to kiss you whether you want to or not, because she needed a distraction so she could steal her shoe back. That's her story and she's sticking to it.

Who is Sophie?

Well, Sophie is an awful lot of things in one person, but it all works somehow and her friends would be quick to back that up.


	2. Who Is: Seto

**A/N: This is a sort of, companion drabble thing to my fic "Can You Have A Romance OC?" I shamelessly stole the idea from Scribbler, an amazing fanfic writer who I am insanely proud to share a Trope Page with. The idea in questioin is to write out Twenty things that your character is, besides the obvious, or if it is the obvious, you've got to write it in a away that makes it fresh.**

**ENJOY.**

**~Ava.**

**~XxX~**

Who is Seto?

1. Seto is Kaiba because he earned it.

2. Seto is the only skeptic left in a circle of believers.

3. Seto is bored of your insults and shall have you removed from his city now.

4. Seto is a specific combination of smile, smirk and frown from a certain red-headed girl.

5. Seto is a name that you'd do well not to use. Unless you're Mokuba. Or very persistent.

6. Seto is going to tolerate your presence only when you bring coffee, intelligence and sarcasm.

7. Seto is a moment of lucidity in a blood-faint girl's mind.

8. Seto is going to win, whether you like it or not.

9. Seto is emotionally removed in all circumstances. But you're just that bit more special than most if you get him to smile.

10. Seto is a gravity-defying trench coat that amazes all.

11. Seto is friendless. Got it? No, stop saying you're his friend. No. Stop that. Now. Oh fine, if it shuts you up.

12. Seto is Big Brother, so let go of Mokuba now if you don't want to be the ash at the bottom of a smoking crater.

13. Seto is KaibaCorp. The old one was nothing compared to the new.

14. Seto is _not_ Death-T. It doesn't define him and if you say it does you'll have to deal with three very pissed off non-friends.

15. Seto is probably awake right now. Whenever you're reading this.

16. Seto is a complicated coffee order that has only been fully mastered by two other people.

17. Seto is a glare that can range from 'Oh For The Love Of-' to 'You Die. Now.'

18. Seto is a sarcastic jibe at a red-head because he knows she'll retaliate in kind. A hobby of sorts.

19. Seto is a typing so fast that it's almost all one noise.

20. Seto is unafraid of R-S-Is.

21. Seto is, quite frankly, going to push you to your limits to see if you're sticking around for reasons he doesn't like.

22. Seto is a look of utter exasperation when he finds out that someone snuck in to his private office to offer a coffee smelling olive branch.

23. Seto is interested in your lack of social self-preservation instinct.

24. Seto is a mind reader. Seriously.

25. Seto is going to steal the shoe you threw at him, because you wouldn't have thrown it if you didn't want him to have it, right?

Who is Seto?

Unfortunately, Seto is Seto. An icy-tempered, intolerant jerk who has a penchant for always being the most arrogant person in the room. But if you look hard, you'll find people who have different opinions.


	3. Who Is: Teá

**A/N: This is a sort of, companion drabble thing to my fic "Can You Have A Romance OC?" I shamelessly stole the idea from Scribbler, an amazing fanfic writer who I am insanely proud to share a Trope Page with. The idea in questioin is to write out Twenty things that your character is, besides the obvious, or if it is the obvious, you've got to write it in a away that makes it fresh.**

**ENJOY.**

**~Ava.**

**~XxX~**

Who is Teá?

1. Teá is a wholly devoted dancer.

2. Teá is a look of exasperation if you don't understand that she's your friend, doofus.

3. Teá is fearless when it comes to helping her friends.

4. Teá is going to stop you before you go too far. Every time.

5. Teá is determined to reach her goal. And she will.

6. Teá is as protective of Serenity as Joey.

7. Teá is a very special blush and stutter from Yugi.

8. Teá is easily going to kick the heads of those mummies, OH CRAP THEY'RE STILL ALIVE.

9. Teá is going to defy logic and introduce you to her friends after bumping into you in the girl's loos.

10. Teá is perfectly fine with abusing her power on the school council if it means that she can get a friend out of trouble. But not you, Joey. You should know better.

11. Teá is going to tell you exactly what she thinks of you if you're being a jerk.

12. Teá is going to poke you into saying what you _really _feel out loud so you can face up to it.

13. Teá is a Microwaver. Not a cook.

14. Teá is a fairly good seamstress when it comes down to it.

15. Teá is going to shove you off your chair if you forget your own birthday.

16. Teá is going to cheer you on, even if you call it crass and annoying.

17. Teá is going to beat you at DDR. Every time. Seriously.

18. Teá is going to ask the one person on Earth who knows nothing about clothing about what she should wear on a date just so she feels included in the circle of friends.

19. Teá is going to kill you personally if you hurt Yugi.

20. Teá is confused as to whether or not Yami and Yugi are the same person. She loves them both.

21. Teá is always dancing to music others can't hear.

22. Teá is psychic as to your needs with caffeine.

23. Teá is going to know more about your emotions than you do.

24. Teá is a Duel a talking penguin, and a win, without laughing uncontrollably.

25. Teá is so much of an acrobat, she can somersault over Yami Marik's head and hair with just an arm vault. Let's see _you_ top that.

Who is Teá?

Teá is the glue that holds everyone together, and more often than not, is the solvent for when you become too stuck in your ways.


	4. Who Is: Yugi

**A/N: This is a sort of, companion drabble thing to my fic "Can You Have A Romance OC?" I shamelessly stole the idea from Scribbler, an amazing fanfic writer who I am insanely proud to share a Trope Page with. The idea in questioin is to write out Twenty things that your character is, besides the obvious, or if it is the obvious, you've got to write it in a away that makes it fresh.**

**ENJOY.**

**~Ava.**

**~XxX~**

Who is Yugi?

1. Yugi is _not_ Yami, no matter what they look like.

2. Yugi is amazing hair.

3. Yugi is so utterly nice that you wonder if he's real or not.

4. Yugi is a quiet confidence that can knock you to your knees.

5. Yugi is a covert glance at Teá when he thinks no-one's looking.

6. Yugi is the weird kid. Just as well he has all those other weird kids to hang out with.

7. Yugi is that kid from the Kame game store.

8. Yugi is inherently helpful, a quality that is taken advantage of. Until those other weird kids find out.

9. Yugi is short, but still the biggest man in the room.

10. Yugi is going to win when it matters.

11. Yugi is the one person on Earth you can trust to help you out of a situation. Even if it means sacrifice on his part. Weird, huh?

12. Yugi is a protective stance from those other weird kids if you try anything funny.

13. Yugi is a Duelist in his own right.

14. Yugi is the only person who can keep Yami in check.

15. Yugi is going to blush if you mention the words "Rebecca Hawkins."

16. Yugi is a sense of fashion that not many people outside of Soho, London could pull off.

17. Yugi is going to try to help you see the light even if you're trying to kill him.

18. Yugi is strength at the centre.

19. Yugi would like it if you stopped looking at him like that, "King of Games" is just a title after all.

20. Yugi is serious now. Please stop the attention.

21. Yugi is a person who will wander into your unending labyrinth of doors and stone just to keep you company.

22. Yugi is going to fuck your shit up if you hurt one of his friends. _Yugi_.

23. Yugi is aibou.

24. Yugi is going to look at you weirdly before laughing if you're swearing at a table because you walked into it.

25. Yugi is always trying to reach out to you, even if you don't want him to.

Who is Yugi?

Yugi is a friend of the first water, completely unwavering in his faith in his friends and about as easy to dissuade from being your friend as a yaoi fangirl from a slashfic. Oh, and those weird kids will kick your ass if you try to hurt him.


End file.
